Annihilus (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Arthrosian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Slave of Johhny Storm; formerly megalomaniacal conqueror | Education = | Origin = An intelligent species in the Negative Zone set out from the planet Tyanna to terraform other worlds, planning to use specially engineered spores. After their ship crashed on an uninhabited world, they released all their spores and died. The spores grew and produced an intelligent insectoid being, Annihilus, who found the Tyannan wreckage and learned everything about the Tyannans, especially their genetic engineering technology. He fabricated his Cosmic Control Rod from the spore canisters and used the engine to power it. With this mighty tool and a seemingly endless supply of insectivorids, he embarked on a campaign to rule the Negative Zone. | PlaceOfBirth = Arthros | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Annual #6 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Years Annihilus feared only one thing: death. Because his Cosmic Control Rod extended his lifespan, he defended it from every potential threat, real or imagined. His first impression of the Fantastic Four, then, was not favorable: they took away his rod to treat Susan Richards during her pregnancy, although they returned it when they were through with it. In one of his first conquests, Annihilus invaded Sub-Atomica. Psycho-Man tried to fight back with weapons that tapped the powers of the Silver Surfer and Spider-Man. After the two heroes escaped, though, Psycho-Man somehow drove back Annihilus's army. His next contact with Earth was through Nega-Man (evil twin of Janus), who discovered how to draw power from the Negative Zone. Annihilus defeated him but spared his life in exchange for his help in invading Earth. Nega-Man later betrayed him and died in the Exploding Atmosphere, the point of contact between the two universes. A temporary inhabitant of the Negative Zone because of the Nega-Bands, Rick Jones drew Captain Marvel there to free him. Seeing another opportunity to invade Earth, Annihilus tried to follow them but was driven back by the Avengers. Jones soon returned, and Annihilus took him prisoner. This time, Annihilus faced the Kree and the Skrull, who were at war, as well as the Avengers. Jones managed to tap into the Destiny Force, which let him escape and end the war. Always searching for new sources of energy, Annihilus kidnapped Franklin Richards, the same child he indirectly saved earlier. Franklin's psionic abilities quickly spiraled out of control, and Reed Richards was forced to shut them down. In Annihilus's next encounter with Reed, they became allies. Annihilus had found Scavenger, an android created by the Mad Thinker, and put it to work. Once the Mad Thinker re-established control over the android, though, it stole the Cosmic Control Rod for a power source. Reed, cast into the Negative Zone by the Brute (his evil twin), was forced to buy Annihilus's help by recovering the rod. Together they thwarted the Mad Thinker and the Brute. Annihilus found another android, A.I.M.'s Super-Adaptoid, and hatched a new plan to conquer Earth. He formed an uneasy alliance with Blastaar, no doubt planning to double-cross him at the first opportunity. Instead, Blastaar's wife, Nyglar, double-crossed him and alerted the Avengers, who defeated the Super-Adaptoid. Annihilus killed Nyglar. In retaliation, Blastaar took the Cosmic Control Rod. Annihilus made his way to Earth, took Franklin and his governess Agatha Harkness hostage, and forced the FF to get his rod back. Shortly thereafter, Annihilus visited Earth again when the Fantastic Four took an extended trip into the Negative Zone. He took over the Baxter Building as a beachhead for invading Earth. After placing a force field around the building and terrorizing Franklin and Harkness, Annihilus was beaten by the FF and the Avengers. Meanwhile, the realm of Asgard had broken loose from its accustomed place and intersected the Negative Zone. When Annihilus learned of this new territory, he had to conquer it. He bested the Asgardian soldiers and even Thor before losing to Odin. Soon afterward, Annihilus kidnapped a sleeping Odin but lost a rematch with Thor. Next, Annihilus encountered the long-lost Tyannans. Unfortunately, they were under the control of the Brute. Along with Blastaar and Reed Richards, Annihilus defeated the Brute and freed the Tyannans. To protect themselves from the other inhabitants of the Negative Zone, however, the Tyannans and Reed set up a barrier around their world. Another power-hungry madman, Syphon, appeared in the Negative Zone. He had created a Conqueror Wheel, a device that allowed easy passage to the Marvel Universe. Forming an alliance with Blastaar and Syphon, Annihilus gathered his forces. Before they could attack, though, Adam Warlock destroyed the Conqueror Wheel. Ahmyor Annihilus took on the identity of Ahmyor, a human in the Negative Zone, who claimed to believed himself to be a resistance fighter, opposing the tyranny of Blastaar. When an amnesiac Blink fell into the Negative Zone, she was attacked by Ahmyor. After the two exchanged blows for a while, Blink convinced Ahmyor that she meant him no harm. The two then agreed to a truce just in time for Ahmyor to rescue Blink from a lava eruption. As the two rode away from the disaster on his winged ferecat (a horse with a rodent-like head) Ahmyor revealed that he has been haunted by strange visions. These visions were of Annihilus, the previous ruler of the Negative Zone. Annihilus tried to bring order to this world through dominance but was eventually driven mad by this endless struggle. His reign eventually ended and he was replaced by another brutal dictator. Ahmyor’s army was trying to overthrow this current ruler (Blastaar) and Blink joined his cause. As they fought the armies of Blastaar, Ahmyor fell in love with Blink. Unfortunately, they were captured by Blastaar’s forces and it was revealed to Blink that Ahmyor was actually the previous ruler, Annihilus. This came as a tremendous shock to both Blink and Ahmyor who apparently had no knowledge of this. While imprisoned, Ahmyor relentlessly tried to convince Blink that he had no idea of his previous identity and would never become that monster again because of her love. However, Blink was too broken-hearted to believe him. Blastaar then took Ahmyor from his prison cell and planned to use him in a war against the AoA world. As Annihilus, Ahmyor created a powerful weapon that could only be used by himself. However, Blastaar managed to take control of this weapon as long as Ahmyor was attached to it. Blink discovered that Ahmyor truly didn’t know he used to be Annihilus and went to rescue him. When Blink came to Ahmyor’s rescue, he begged her not to and to leave before Blastaar used his weapon to kill her. He pleaded for her to leave before he witnessed the only woman he ever loved die by his creation. Blink used her mutant powers to teleport the pair away from the battle and when Ahmyor reappeared, he had reverted back to his Annihilus form. Blink on the other hand had teleported back to the Age of Apocalypse. As Annihilus stood alone, his thoughts of Blink calmed his uncontrollable anger and gave him a moment’s peace. Gideon Trust Nega-Man reappeared (the original Janus this time) as a member of the Gideon Trust, a group that used the FF's "Transceptor" technology to invade the Negative Zone and mine its resources. This constant traffic between the universes threatened to destroy the barrier between them. The loss of energy also weakened Annihilus. When Annihilus caught up to the Gideon Trust, however, he also encountered Hellscout and the FF. Although the Gideon Trust obtained Annihilus's rod, Hellscout shattered it with a gunshot. Annihilus tried to recapture the fragments but was beheaded by Hellscout. Much later, insectoid larvae grew out of the rod fragments. A new, younger Annihilus appeared and menaced the Fantastic Four when they tried to set up a prison in the Negative Zone. They escaped when another Annihilus appeared and the two accused each other of stealing their rods. Annihiliation Most recently, Annihilus discovered the Opposing Force, the Negative Zone's counterpart of the Power Cosmic. After long years of failed conquests, he had the power to fulfill his dreams. With an entity named Ravenous who wielded this power, he invaded the Marvel Universe through a portal known as the Crunch. Many worlds and many heroes fell before the Annihiliation Wave. One of his goals was to master the Power Cosmic, so he captured several of Galactus's heralds (all of whom have that power). He also allied himself with Thanos to take Galactus prisoner and use Galactus's power to destroy all life in the Negative Zone and the Marvel Universe. At the last moment, Drax the Destroyer freed the Silver Surfer, who freed Galactus, who destroyed the Annihilation Wave, with Galactus, the Silver Surfer, Nova, Phyla-Vell, and Star-Lord, and the surviving Annihilus the only beings still alive in the area. Nova then has a final battle against Annihilus in which he succeeds in killing him, by shoving his fist down his throat and ripping out his internal organs. However he is reborn on Kree-Lar, former capital of the Kree Empire and current seat of the territories ceded to the Annihilation Wave, by one of Annihilus' Queens. Death of the Human Torch and Downfall The Cult of the Negative Zone made their way into the Baxter Building and breached the portal to the Negative Zone. Once inside, the cult managed to unleash what seemed to be an endless army of Annihilus Insectoid Soldiers upon Johnny, the currently powerless Ben, and the kids of the Future Foundation. Franklin revealed that he had his powers back by destroying the army and the group pushed into the Negative Zone, where the only way to hold the army off from getting through the door was to lock the door from their side and randomize the code so no one could get in or out. Ben was prepared to make the sacrifice, but Johnny threw him through the portal as he regained his powers. Johnny used his nova flame, but still couldn't burn the whole army and was captured. Annihilus demanded that Johnny opened the portal to Earth, but he refused and was killed. with the Light Brigade and enslaved Annihilus]] Three times Johnny was resurrected by worms-healers, but every time he burned them before they had time to recover his body and he died again and again. Finally worms have been able to recover his body, and Johnny was sent to prison, where he met with the Light Brigade. Together they escaped, attacked Annihilus and Johnny took away his Cosmic Control Rod. After that Johnny opened a portal to the Baxter Building and they all returned to Earth. Johhny used Annihilation Wave's ships to battle Kree's (who were attacking the Earth at that time) until the Inhumans asked him to take down the Kree by their own. While the other heroes on Earth were dealing with the scraps of the battle which could damage the Earth, Reed and Sue summoned Galactus, who completely destroyed the Kree army. At that moment, the Mad Celestials appeared to destroy this universe. | Powers = Annihilus possesses a variety of superhuman abilities as a result of prolonged exposure to the Cosmic Control Rod. *'Superhuman Strength:' Annihilus is superhumanly strong and is able to lift approximately 50 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Annihilus is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Annihilus' musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Annihilus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He has a chitinous exoskeleton that allows him withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, temperature extremes, pressure extremes 0 up to 1,500 lbs per square inch, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Due to the Cosmic Control Rod, Annihilus is capable of surviving in a vaccum for up to one Earth year. As Nova points out during their fight at the climax of Annihilation, his only real weak spot is his mouth. *'Superhuman Agility:' Annihilus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Annihilus' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Annihilus's wings allow him to fly at speeds up to 150 miles per hour in an Earth-like atmosphere. He is capable of traveling at much faster speeds while flying through outer space, although the source of this speed is the Cosmic Control Rod rather than his wings. | Abilities = Though he has had no formal training, Annihilus is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He is particularly adapt at using the energy blasts he can generate through the Cosmic Control Rod during combat situations. He is also highly familiar with the advanced technology of the Tynnans, particularly the advanced weaponry and genetic engineering technology they had at their disposal. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Annihilus is extremely paranoid and believes that essentially everyone is out to steal the Cosmic Control Rod from him. On the rare occassions, he's even allowed it from his sight, and it falls into someone else's hands, he's been sent into a near panic. | Equipment = *'Cosmic Control Rod:' This item, normally worn at his throat, gives Annihilus control over cosmic energy (not to be confused with the Power Cosmic). Although cosmic energy has virtually limitless applications, Annihilus characteristically uses it to promote his own well-being, by slowing his cellular degeneration (insects are normally short-lived), warding off disease, and reversing the effects of heat, cold, and radiation. He also uses it to boost his own strength, to fly through space, and to fire energy blasts of up to 10 megatons. The rod is a cylinder approximately 6 inches (15 cm) long and 2 inches (5 cm) across. *'Genetic Engineering Technology:' Using techniques of the Tyannans, Annihilus can create life forms with specific characteristics, such as the Borers. However, he lacks imagination and tends to concentrate on insectivorids. Transportation: During his alliance with Blastaar , Annihilus had a ship called a flying fortress. It was green, had wings like Annihilus's own, and fired purple beams. Weapons: Cosmic Control Rod (see above) |Notes = | Trivia = *In the Age of Apocalypse universe, Annihilus, in a more humanoid form, has a relationship with Blink. *In the Ultimate universe, Annihilus is called Nihil. Although slightly different in appearance, he still lives in the Negative Zone and is the same megalomanaical conqueror. *In the Earth-772 universe (based on ), Susan Richards first marries Namor but returns to Reed and becomes pregnant with Franklin. That prompts the same trip into the Negative Zone and the same first meeting with Annihilus that happen in the Earth-616 reality. *In the Mangaverse, Annihilus is a Godzilla-type monster. *In the animated Fantastic Four series, Annihilus appears in the episode "Annihilation." He captures the FF, but Doctor Doom takes his Cosmic Control Rod, and the FF retrieve it. | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Killed by Nova Category:Insect Form Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Negative Zone Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Dictators Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Nova Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains